Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol
Pooh's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol is another motion picture by DragonPage54545. It appeared on YouTube on 12-23-2009. A new remake version made by Daniel Esposito appeared on Google Drive as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker on March 29, 2017 in honor of the 10th anniversary of the Pooh's Adventures Series. Plot On Christmas Eve 1843, while all of Victorian England is in the merry spirit of Christmas, Ebenezer Scrooge (Scrooge McDuck) thinks only of the money he has made and of making more (apparently, he charges people 80% interest, compounded daily). While Scrooge's selfish thoughts cascade in his head, Bob Cratchit (Mickey Mouse), exhausted and underpaid (a meager two shillings and a ha′penny per day), continues to work long and hard for him. Cratchit hesitantly asks for a "half day off" for Christmas, to which Scrooge replies it will be unpaid. When collectors Rat and Mole, along with beggars on the streets, kindly ask for a simple donation, Scrooge responds to Rat and Mole that if he does, the poor will no longer be poor and thus they (the collectors) will be out of work, "and you can't ask me to do that, not on Christmas Eve." Scrooge's cheery nephew Fred (Donald Duck) invites his crotchety uncle to a holiday feast fit for a Roman emperor—roast goose with chestnut dressing, candied fruits, and cinnamon cake with lemon glaze. Scrooge turns him down flat, stating that such rich festive cuisine gives him digestive and other health difficulties. Later, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of Jacob Marley (Goofy), Scrooge's greedy former business partner who had died seven years earlier. Due to his cruelty in life, he is doomed to wear heavy chains for eternity. He warns that a similar fate will befall Scrooge unless he changes his ways and that Scrooge will be visited by three spirits. Marley then leaves, falling down the stairs when he tries to avoid tripping over Scrooge's cane again (complete with the "Goofy holler"). At the stroke of 1:00, the first spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Jiminy Cricket), shows Scrooge his past. His obsession of money led him to break the heart of his fiancee Isabelle (Daisy Duck) by foreclosing on the honeymoon cottage's mortgage (Isabelle's last payment on it was an hour late.). At the stroke of 2:00, the second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present (Willie the Giant), arrives and shows Scrooge the poverty-stricken Cratchit family, who still keep a festive attitude in their home despite their hardships. Bob's young son, Tiny Tim, is revealed to be ill, and Willie foretells tragedy if the family's hapless life does not change. However, just when Scrooge is desperate to know Tim's fate, the Ghost of Christmas Present disappears, and the house goes into complete darkness. And finally, the third and final spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (a hooded figure later revealed to be Black Pete), takes Scrooge to the future in a graveyard. When he sees Bob mourning Tiny Tim's death, Scrooge is horrified and asks whether this future can be changed. Two gravediggers (Weasels from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) are amused that no one attended someone's funeral while digging a grave. After the weasels leave to take a break from their work, the ghost reveals the grave to be Scrooge's by lighting a match. The ghost shoves him into his grave calling him "the richest man in the cemetery." Despite his pleas that he will repent, Scrooge falls into an empty coffin which bursts open to Hell. However, Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day. Having been given another chance, he throws his coat over his nightshirt, puts on his slippers, dons his cane and top hat, and goes to visit the Cratchits, cheerfully donating generous amounts of money along the way (including 100 gold sovereigns to Rat and Mole; the charity collectors from earlier) and telling Fred that he will come after all. He tries to play a joke on Bob, dragging in a large sack supposedly filled with laundry and announcing gruffly that there will be extra work in the future. But to the Cratchits' joy, the sack is instead filled with toys and a big turkey for dinner. Scrooge gives Bob a raise and makes him his partner in the counting house, and Tiny Tim proclaims "God bless us, everyone!" Trivia *Woody Woodpecker and Ttark will guest star in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this short film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this short film. *Jiminy Cricket will extend his role in Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this short film, despite his role in the real short as the Ghost of Christmas Past. *DragonPage54545's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Tigger Movie, and Piglet's Big Movie and PAL bits from Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. *Bette Midler's version of the song Somewhere in My Memory (taken from the Home Alone 2: Lost in New York soundtrack) and All I Want for Christmas is You (performed by Mariah Carey) will be the end credits songs for the double feature with Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this short film and Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker as references to Scrooge McDuck as Ebeneezer Scrooge's past and Christmas love. *Daniel Esposito's remake version of this film and Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker were originally supposed to be released on Google Drive in December 2015, but were moved to December 2016, due to production delays with Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia. However, due to production delays with the following film, the double feature will instead be released in early 2017. *Yru17 originally requested Daniel Esposito to guest star Ash Ketchum and his friends in the upcoming remake version of this film, until RatiganRules reminded them that he was already planning to guest star the characters in ''Bloom's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol''. So, they have been cut out of this film to avoid confusion. *This film is dedicated in memory of Clarence Nash, who voiced Donald Duck (as Scrooge's nephew Fred) in the real short and died of leukemia on February 20, 1985, Hal Smith, who voiced Goofy (as Jacob Marley's ghost) in the real short and died from an apparent heart attack on January 28, 1994, Wayne Allwine, who played Mickey Mouse (as Bob Cratchit) in the real short and died of acute diabetes on May 18, 2009, Eddie Carroll, who voiced Jiminy Cricket (as the Ghost of Christmas Past) in the real short and died of a brain tumor on April 6, 2010, and Alan Young, who voiced Scrooge McDuck (as Ebenezer Scrooge) in the real short and died of natural causes on May 19, 2016. Links Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjeFFLRXZsM2w4ZW8/view Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjX2EzQXlTYlZsdFE/view Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7gphp1iCDfjU0QtSEtOVFlpWk0/view Category:A Christmas Carol films Category:Adventure Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:DragonPage54545 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Remakes Category:Short Films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Alan Young